Real Intentions
by D3sstorjo
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi's been acting starange lately, and no one knows her real intentions...not even Squall. Slight AU. Squiffie.


**Okay **if you were wondering why this story was deleted or something. I dunno. Someone told me that song fictions weren't allowed. And…I actually didn't know that. Interesting… Well…anyways, I went through the story again, and I edited it and dropped the song part of it. I just want to say that the song 'Real Intentions' by Alstroemeria Records inspired this fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I also don't own the song that inspired me. That would be really haughty of me if I inspired my own story with my own song.

* * *

**|/:~Real Intentions~:\|**

Yuffie walked silently through the streets, her hands were shoved in her pant pockets, and her chin was snuggled up in her scarf. It was winter time, yet she seemed unfazed by the crisp breeze the brushed past her. Ebony hair tumbled back behind her, gently tapping her mid-back every time it swayed.

"Yuffie." A gruff voice called from behind her.

She ignored it, continuing to walk to her unknown destination. She forced her hands deeper into her pocket, narrowing her eyes at the ground, and clenching her teeth.

"Yuff-," They started, but Yuffie cut them off as she whipped around, facing her fighting partner with a deadly smile.

"Yes?" She twitched the corners of her mouth upwards awkwardly, looking at the man behind her. "What do you want, Squall?" She replied again in the same sweet tone. It was too sweet…almost acrid.

"It's Leon," He corrected, "And is something wrong?" He asked. His eyes hardened at her petite figure. Yuffie didn't mind the intensity of the stare, she merely shrugged it off.

"No." She snapped, finally releasing a bit of her emotions, but through a lie. "Nothing is wrong." She spat venomously. I'm a perfectly normal nineteen years old. I'm doing fine. I don't need a dad to watch over me anymore." She growled, turning her heel and walking away, leaving Leon to stand there, watching the bipolar girl to walk off. Yuffie ignored the presence of Leon and pretty much everyone. She groaned. "Damn…" She hissed and turned into a corner, leading to a dark alleyway. "I want to just get this over with." She bit her lower lip, shaking slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold. "I can't let Leon see me like this…"

* * *

"Yuffie, you've been acting strange. Is there anything wrong?" Aerith asked in a low murmur as she watched the stove. She opened a pot, stirring its contents for a short while, and let the ladle clatter back onto its holder.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Yuffie answered simply. She sat still at the table, just waiting for the food to finish so she could get out of there.

"Are you sure? You never act like this…" Aerith frowned, turning to face the ninja with crossed arms. "Are you sure you don't want to at least talk to me about this?" She pleaded, watching her friend frown.

"No. There is nothing wrong with me." Yuffie said, staring at the wall beside Aerith. "There…is...nothing…wrong." Yuffie said a little more forcefully. Her eyes were glazed, and she seemed to be in a daze.

"Are you okay, Yuffie?" The woman asked, walked over to the ninja. Her curly hair bounced as she strode over to her. "Yuffie…" She called again.

"Nothing." Yuffie hissed suddenly, shocking the flower girl who was about to help her. "Nothing at all." She shook her head vigorously and stormed upstairs.

* * *

"Yuffie!" Someone called from outside her room. "Yuffie!" They shouted. "Let us in, tell us what's wrong!"

Yuffie paid no attention to the irregular bangs, curling up tighter in her bed. Her mind was swirling with thoughts. Blackness consumed her mind and she shivered.

"The darkness…" She whispered, before she passed out on her bed.

* * *

"Yuffie!" Where are you going?" Leon bellowed angrily. "Get back here!" He tried to follow her, but Cloud held him back. "Just…leave her alone…maybe she's going through puberty or something." He rolled his eyes, pushing Leon back.

Yuffie looked back, studying Leon's face. She let out a warm smile before she whipped through the forest, desperately trying to get away from her loved ones.

"I can let them see me like this…" Yuffie sighed. "I-I can't take the risk." She slowed herself down to a walk as she edged the end of the forest. She scanned the town to see that she was near the alleys once again. She let out a breath, shaking again. She gripped her shoulders for support and warmth.

"Yuffie Kisaragi." Someone said calmly. "Have you decided? You're time is up. I need your answer." A cloaked figure emerged from behind a tree, gesturing towards it.

"I-," Yuffie started, but she paused and her breath hitched. "I know…" Yuffie said shakily as she followed the figure. "…Please don't come and find me…don't worry. I'll be fine." Yuffie whispered to herself. "It'll… be fine. I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

"I'm so glad you came, Yuffie." A voice purred from the shadows. "Please, take a seat. We can talk about negotiations."

"I'm not here for 'negotiations' I'm here to tell you what I think." She spat, refusing to sit down in the rugged chair they had provided her. "I want you to stay away from Squall. No, I want you to stay away from all of them!" Yuffie raised her voice, shooting glares at the person hidden in the shadows.

"How unfortunate, and you could have been a great addition to our team. Take her away." The voice commanded.

"I'll never join this place, even if it costs me my life!" Yuffie growled, nearly snapping when she felt two hands grab her arms and yank her off her feet, dragging her deeper into the unknown building.

"I promise you that you won't be saying that." The person in the dark let out a low chuckle.

Yuffie spat and cursed, kicking her legs as she was dragged, thrashing from the person's grip. "You're not going to get away with this!" She shouted right before a large door was slammed shut.

The silence was thick and heavy. Several clanks were sounded from in different areas inside the room. "Do it." Yuffie taunted, shooting her cold brown eyes at the people in front of her. A loud _whap _sliced through the air as leather contacted with her skin. She bit her lip, but make no noise to indicate that she was in pain.

"There's no turning back now. I'm giving you this last chance. It's your life, or his." The voice slithered from the darkness, barely reaching Yuffie's ears, since all she could hear was the deafening pound of blood.

"Just get it over with." Yuffie sighed, as if it were no problem.

"Are you su-," The voice asked, but Yuffie snorted.

"JUST DO IT!" Yuffie burst, growling at the voice with narrowed eyes. She closed her eyes, remembering all the memories she had with her 'family.' _'I loved them. I really did. I tried my best…and I'm sorry.'_

Yuffie was suddenly hit with pain. She struggled to break free from her grasps and bent over in a fatal position. Her eyes were wide with shock, and pain. She gripped her chest, trying to stop the pain in her chest. Her nails that pierced into her skin did no help.

"Ugh." Yuffie moaned in pain.

"You aren't so hot anymore?" The voice sneered, "Hurts doesn't it. It's supposed to feel like that when you get shot."

"No." Yuffie managed to choke out. "My heart. My memories."

* * *

"She's not back." Leon said flatly as he stared out the window. He sat indifferently on the windowsill, watching droplets of rain fall from the sky, faster and faster.

"Lighten up will you?" Cloud mumbled. "Just hope for the best. I mean, Yuffie is a strong nineteen year old girl right?" He nodded, helping Aerith with the cooking.

"I know…but lately…," Leon started with a long groan as he rubbed his temples. "She's been acting up. Like all weird and stuff. I thought she went through puberty a few years back." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you remembered, huh?" Cloud snickered, poking 'dinner' with a fork.

"Shut up…" Leon flushed slightly, tousling his hair as he watching the rain drops collect on the window and roll down lazily.

"…I'm getting worried…" Aerith spoke up, setting the last serving of food on the table. "I would think Yuffie would be back by now. It usually doesn't take that long for her to clear her head." She frowned as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"What are you saying…" Cloud frowned as well, making Leon start to feel uncomfortable. Leon nodded as to second what Cloud was saying.

"I mean. I think something happened to her." Aerith's frown deepened as she silently made her way towards Yuffie's room, knocking before she entered.

Cloud and Leon followed in suit.

"Yuffie?" Aerith called out. "…Hm." Aerith stated as she picked up a small journal with a small heart locket hanging open. Aerith hesitated before she undid the locket and opened up the journal, scanning the contents. She flipped to a page with something sticking out. "It's her headband…the one that she loved." Aerith mumbled before she emerged herself in reading the page.

"Yuffie." Aerith mumbled, "Tell me this is a joke. You can come out now." Aerith said calmly, but Leon and Cloud could see her shoulders shaking as she said her words.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked as she laid a hand on Aerith's shoulder.

Aerith hurled the journal across the room, and it slammed against the wall violently. "Damnit Yuffie!" She screamed.

Cloud calmly walked over and picked up the journal, quickly dropping it before he stormed outside.

Leon gulped as he watched Aerith sob in the corner. He hastily picked up the journal and read.

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably already gone…I've gone to a better world. I know it's not your fault. You guys definitely didn't push me to do this. I'm sorry I left without telling you anything, or…saying goodbye. So, I wrote this letter because…I wanted to say that I'm so happy that I got to know you guys, and call you a family. I want to confess a few thing things to each of you. Aerith, I'm really going to miss you…you were like a mother to me. And…you're food was good. Cloud, I know you have the hots for Aerith, Oh, and that time when you were looking for your hair gel that magically disappeared and reappeared…well…that was when I was curious on how you got your hair to be so spiky. And DANG, that hair gel's like cement. And last of all…Leon. I couldn't let you see me like that I'm sorry. I know there was so much that we haven't done, and I wish, that if we ever see each other again, I want to spend some time with you. I didn't want you to know, because…they were after you, they wanted your head. I wasn't going to let them have it. You're mine and…I love you…Squall Leonheart._

_The GREAT Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi_

Leon's heart lurched as he read his name. "Damnit…Damnit." Leon shook his head, tears threatened to fall. He squeezed his eyes shut, picturing the image of the nineteen year old ninja. "Love…" He held his head in his hands, inhaling deeply. "I loved her too?" He cursed. "Damnit. Damnit Yuffie." He hissed.

'_I fell in love with the demon Yuffie, and she shot through my heart.'_

"I'll have to get you back for this when we meet again." Leon clenched his teeth. "Why couldn't you have told me? You kept your heart locked. I could have looked for you. How selfish. This whole time, you lied to keep my sorry ass okay. Damnit. Damn your Real Intentions."

'_I'll meet you again someday.'_

It's an angsty story,but, I was even angstier when I found out I couldn't do song-fictions. So much for all those plans. Oh well. You learn something everyday from life. Whoo...

Anyways, enough with my pessimistic self, Reviews are appricated, and reviews get cupcakes. They are usually not enforced. kinda.

R&R?

HAPPY DAYS~! I probably shouldn't be saying that after this story. Anyways, I hope you have a good day/night, and...eat well...but...don't gain too much weight. It's almost Chirstmas and -OH LOOK, A BIRD.

Thats all the time I have to today AND-

Signing out.

Desstorjo Zephorium.


End file.
